One Evening
by Capricornus152
Summary: I have made the Ball up for the purpose of this story so don't hurt me with your words. Guess the couple!


One Evening:

The London Metropolitan Police Ball:

All of Sun Hill was there. Everyone. It was amazing seeing people they knew dressed up like aristocracy in dresses or tuxedoes.

The relief were drinking heavily and dancing, as were CID and the upper officers like Jack Meadows and Superintendent Okaro.

They were in the middle of a wide hall with chairs and a huge long table with fifty and more chairs on one side and dancing took up the rest. A huge chandelier hung in the center, creating soft warm light and dark shadows.

PCs Tony Stamp, Yvonne Hemmingway, Honey Harman, Steve Hunter, Leela Kapoor and Amber Johansson along with DC Suzie Sims, DC Jo Masters, DC Terry Perkins, DC Ramani De Costa and DI Neil Manson were on the dance floor.

That's when the two lovers saw each other across the dance floor. Soulful brown eyes met green gently piercing ones.

They slowly walked to the center of the floor where people looked at them briefly – their looks speaking more than actions, so far.

He was dressed in a smart tuxedo, looking like a rugged, darker, rougher James Bond, a quiet smirk on his handsome features. When he saw his true love his jaw practically scraped the floor.

Her blonde hair was longer and piled on top of her head a couple of wispy strands framing her desirable face. She wore a long shoulder-less dress in turquoise or sky blue silk with a turquoise pendant around her neck. Hanging around her waist was a sky blue and white shawl. The dress pooled almost at her feet, thankfully allowing her full mobility of her slim taught legs.

He took command of the dance, moving around softly as though they were floating on air. They fitted together perfectly, molding as one.

Eventually the soft classical serenade finished and the couple went over separately to talk to their colleagues; him to Terry and Neil and Zain Nadir; her to Gina Gold and Ramani and Suzie and Yvonne.

She drifted off to the bar and took a crystal goblet filled with delicious champagne. The drink let her drift off almost into a world in which only dresses and tuxedoes and champagne and soft jazz existed.

She drank a glass of orange juice and felt her eyes sharpen. She saw Tony and Honey dancing…again. And Ramani and Terry. And Neil and Gina – grudgingly.

She grabbed hold of Zain and they danced for a while, then she danced with Honey and Gina in a laughing mood – unlike her usual business-like efficient approach.

Then they all sat down for a few speeches from Adam and Gina representing the relief and Neil.

Food proceeded afterwards. She was seated in between Ramani and Tony Stamp, while _he_ was across and up a bit from her, near Adam and Terry.

The food was sumptuous; a choice of soft pink prawns in a delicious green salad, nice melon with cranberry sauce or a platter of top-range smoked salmon for beginning, then roast beef or pork or honey-glazed gammon with Yorkshire puddings, potatoes and vegetables.

Dessert was the _piece de resistance_ with apple pie and chocolate fudge gateau and cherry cheesecake and raspberry mouse and crème caramel and strawberries and cream and toffee tart being some of the choices.

She was comfortably full and more slow romantic music started playing for couples.

Tony Stamp and Honey Harman were the real surprise, kissing during one of the slow songs and getting a few claps of quiet applause from their friends and work colleagues.

She smiled with the rest and talked to Gina.

He looked across for the fifteenth time that few minutes at her. She looked stunning, worthy of a god or a Hollywood actor.

Her eyes flickered to his and he titled his head slightly to the large balcony, which overhung the city hall, looking down at the city.

She gave a bare nod and then she drifted off towards it quickly.

He followed her two minutes later and they were alone.

They embraced and kissed passionately, softly, hungrily, savoring every taste of the other: he of fine wine and mints, she of fruity champagne and vanilla ice cream.

They broke off and he held her in his strong long arms against his muscular chest. She pressed her head softly into the groove underneath his chin and tickled it with her hair that was now loose and free.

A myriad of stars gleamed above them and beneath their feet, a jazz band could be heard.

The moon shone soft and sensually, embracing the soul mates with silver rays. Her dress was a pale blue in this light.

They kissed again and then, holding each other's hand, they walked back into the party.

They could face it. Together.


End file.
